Turning Tables
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in love with each other and they need to tell each other is overwhelming. So one night, while cuddling in Kurt's room Blaine decides to admit to his best friend that he's in love with him...and that's exactly what Kurt needed to hear. Rated T to be safe. VERY FLUFFY.


**Turning Tables**

Kurt had honestly not planned the day to go anything like it had. Blaine was just supposed to come over to watch movies and they were going to hang out like normal friends do. But sometimes plans change and he was so glad they had.

He didn't exactly know the moment when he realized he was in love with his best friend, but he guessed it was some time around Christmas because that's when he had mentioned it too Mr. Schuester. It's not like he had purposely fallen for Blaine Everret Anderson, one does not choose who they fall in love with. He supposed he could blame it on Blaine, whom was always charming, funny, dapper, nice, gentle and supportive. But he didn't even think it was Blaine's fault. Sometimes life was just cruel, making him fall for people he couldn't have like he had with Finn and Sam in the past.

But this love felt different. It didn't feel like some crush he had that would blow over. It felt real, like maybe just maybe something could come of it and for once, he would have someone to appreciate his love, and too love him back. That of course was crushed multiple times in the past months, the first being Valentine's day when Blaine confessed his 'love' for Jeremiah. The second being when Blaine decided to he might be 'bi' and had gone on a date with one Rachel Berry.

Nonetheless Kurt had just decided he would push those feelings he was having for Blaine -his hero- away, because even though it killed him inside to not be able to just reach out and hold Blaine in his arms when he was upset, or kiss away that pout he always got when Kurt couldn't make it too coffee, being friends with Blaine was the better option to telling him and him being repulsed and not wanting to be friends anymore.

Blaine brought a certain, something, to Kurt's life and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. But it brought him happiness, and love, a platonic love nonetheless, but it was still more than anything he had ever felt from anyone other than his father. Blaine had made Kurt realize that there were something's in life that were worth living for and that he mattered. Blaine made Kurt's life enjoyable, and he was going to keep it that way.

Part of what Kurt loved so much about Blaine was that he wasn't afraid to touch Kurt. He knew it sounded silly, but it was the bluntest way to explain it. Boys in general had always been very hesitant to touch Kurt, some a fear that they would 'catch the gay' and others for fear of giving Kurt the wrong signals. Normally it would have made Kurt laugh, how people were so averse to touching him. But sometimes he just couldn't hide behind the mask.

It wasn't even big gestures or movements that were it. It was the way there hands would gently graze each other while passing something. Or how they would cuddle when a movie got too sad or too scary, or even the gentle shoulder squeezes of reassurance. It was the normality of it all and how Blaine acted as if it was no big deal, meanwhile it sent shockwaves of satisfaction through Kurt body.

With other people it seemed as if they purposely would avoid touching him, and it wasn't until recently that even Finn felt comfortable hugging him. Mind you Finn had reasons to his reluctance what with Kurt's absurd crush and advances on him the previous year. He had gotten over it and assured Kurt every time he apologized that he was fine and accepting now that it was okay, but Kurt knew it had always stuck with Finn.

But he didn't have to worry about it with Blaine because they were both equals. Blaine thought none less of Kurt because he was gay and neither did Kurt of Blaine who was also gay. And he could even go as far as saying it was even more than that. Blaine just got Kurt. He was always the first one to notice when something was wrong, or when the bullying with Karofsky had gotten too bad before his transfer to Dalton. It was silly because they had known each other for weeks and Blaine was already acting like and being a better friend than those that Kurt had had for years.

He would be forever grateful to whomever or whatever had brought Blaine into his life because it had the best possible impact on him and how he lived. Before Blaine he was more like a shell, ghosting through life and doing the same thing every day, getting up in the morning, going to school, coming home and going to sleep. Everybody dies but not everybody lives, and what Kurt was doing was NOT living. Then Blaine came into the picture and things changed. Kurt was living again. And he loved it, he had honestly hated being the way he had been.

And there was so much more than those few things that made Kurt love Blaine. There was the way his eyes got all squinty when he sang, and how you could tell by the way his body moved when he sang that it was his passion and his purpose in life. He loved the way Blaine jumped on furniture like he hadn't a care in the world, until he would fall and hurt himself and then he would scold himself for not being more careful, only to do it again once his injuries had healed.

He loved the way Blaine cared about everything he did. It didn't matter if he was washing dishes or writing a mid-term essay. He did everything with all his best effort and nothing less. He loved that Blaine was so modest about all his talents. It was true that he was a very talented man, he sings, he dances, and has a perfect grade point average, he can eat like a horse and gain no weight, and has a naturally toned and muscular body that was accented by the frivolous two hours a week he spent at the gym.

He also wasn't just emotionally attracted to Blaine; there was lots of physical attraction there. They often crashed at each other's places when movie nights ran to late or there was too much of a risk in trying to sneak back to their dorms when they had lost track of time, so Kurt knew what Blaine truly looked like behind the gelmet haired-dapper and put together boy he was at school, and there was only one word Kurt could use to explain it; damn.

Natural Blaine's hair was naturally very curly, hence all the gel, and he wore thick black framed glasses instead of Dapper Blaine's contacts. Natural Blaine was goofy and a complete dork, while Dapper Blaine was put together and polite. It was like two different people all wrapped up into a devastatingly attractive package.

Blaine was an inch shorter than Kurt with flawless tanned skin and all the right muscles were accented perfectly on his body. If his shirt was tight enough you could lightly see his defined chest and abs. Kurt longed to reach out and trace it with his fingers, too know how rough Blaine's skin would be compared to his silky smooth skin. He would bet a whole lot of money that it would feel amazing.

It was all these things, emotional, spiritual and physical all brought together that made Kurt fall madly in love with his best friend Blaine Everret Anderson. And although it often caused him pain and heartache, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door, he quickly glanced at the clock. It read 7:45 pm, Blaine would be there any minute and he had yet to change or get ready. He had been consumed by his thoughts far longer than he had hoped. First he went over to his door to see what whoever was out there wanted. At the moment he had far more important things to do, and it was probably just Finn wanting him to make 'them' a snack. He trudged over to the door in his sweat pants and tight white t-shirt to see who it was.

He opened his door to reveal not Finn, but Blaine. Dressed similarly in dark blue sweat pants and a gray v-neck t-shirt that was just low enough to show a light dusting of chest hair – that was new. Kurt's breath caught in his throat when Blaine moved to wrap him in a small hug before pushing past him and making a bee line for Kurt's bed. He fell onto it and snuggled into the comforter where Kurt had been moments earlier.

"Do you always barge into people's rooms and take over their beds?" Kurt asked sarcastically as he walked over to his closet to pick out a suitable out fit for the evening.

"Nope, just yours!" he giggled. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked when he saw Kurt pull out a pair of Jeans and a button down shirt from his closet.

"Going to change?" Kurt asked warily cocking his eyebrow in that sexy way that drove Blaine absolutely nuts.

"Kurt I'm wearing sweats and an old t-shirt, so you are too! We're just watching movies you don't need to get dressed up. Plus you look cute all dressed down," he added the last part without thinking. Both boys flushed a deep crimson before Kurt walked back to his closet to put the clothes back. He could never deny Blaine anything he wanted, and if Blaine wanted Kurt to stay dressed in his hideous clothes – so be it.

"Are you happy now?" Kurt asked softly once he was finished putting the clothes away, he headed over to his newly claimed bed and sat on the edge at Blaine's feet.

"Very happy!" he said in a cheery tone.

"Good, now what movie do you want to watch?" Kurt asked heading over to his extensive DVD collection which was stored neatly ion 3 large shelves on the left wall of his spacious bedroom. He shut his door on the way over so they wouldn't hear Burt's snoring, Carole's complaining and Finn's extensive vocabulary of curse words that he would spit at Call of Duty.

"Can we watch Titanic?" Blaine asked. He was in the mood to cuddle and they always ended up doing so when they watched it, it was so darn sad! It was also the first movie they had watched together…not that Blaine fixated on it.

"Sure," Kurt verbalized. He pulled the movie off its shelf and popped it into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and climbed onto the tiny space on his bed that Blaine wasn't currently occupying. He got it set up before turning back to Blaine who was strangely staring at him.

"Do you want to get snacks before we start?" he inquired.

"Sure let's go get some!" he replied enthusiastically before getting off of the bed and heading for the door. Kurt followed him closely, as to not make to much noise. It wasn't late but his Dad was watching a game in the living room with some of his buddies and he didn't want to interrupt them. But of course, he had to go and stub his toe on a table just as they were passing the living room where the men were sitting. Kurt yelped and Blaine was instantly at his side trying to see if his love was okay.

"Are you okay honey?" he asked, the honey slipped out but Kurt didn't seem to mind so he promised to himself he wouldn't fuss over it. By now they had the attention of all the men in the living room seeing as it was commercial break.

"Yeah, I'll be okay thanks Blaine," he said quietly as he took Blaine's hand and hoisted himself off from the ground. "Hey guys!" he said to the men in the living room. They all chorused a 'hi' back but they seemed to be eyeing Blaine, it made Kurt nervous.

"Is this your boyfriend Kurt?" asked Jim. Kurt flushed a brilliant pink, _I'm working on it_, he thought to himself. Burt chuckled and he could have sworn he heard Blaine murmur 'not yet' but he just passed it off as his desperate ears trying to pull tricks on him.

"No he's my best friend though, sorry we interrupted the game we just came to get some snacks then we're going to go up to my room and watch a movie," he clarified. He had known these men since he was little and they were like uncles to him. A few had protective glares aimed at Blaine, while the others just seemed genuinely happy that Kurt had made a friend who wasn't a girl. Kurt always said he wished he had guys to talk to like Burt.

"Are you going to spend the night Blaine?" asked Burt.

"If you don't mind sir? My parents are out of town again for the month so I don't really have much else to do and we can't go back to Dalton until Sunday night," he confided. Burt was always very nice and accepting of him. Something his own father had never provided for him.

"No problem bud, you're always welcome here you know that! I was just wondering," he said in a fatherly tone.

"Thank you," Blaine said before following Kurt into the kitchen. They grabbed a bottle of juice and a bag of cookies (at Blaine's insistence) and headed back up to Kurt's room to start their movie. They closed the door and they set their snacks on Kurt's bed side table and moved to sit on the bed. Kurt sat on one side and Blaine on the other, not much distance between each other. He hit play and the movie rolled.

Suddenly Kurt's phone started vibrating in the waist band of his pants, a sneaky trick to hide your phone that Quinn had taught him. However he had totally forgotten it was there so it quite startled him. He jumped slightly and tipped over…right into Blaine's arms! They were strong and comforting and everything Kurt had ever dreamed they would be. But the moment was over to quickly and Kurt was pulling away with an awkward laugh and 'sorry'. He also didn't expect Blaine's next action; he pulled him back into his arms, Kurt's head resting directly above his heart and his arm thrown over his waist. Kurt could hear the rapid pace his heart was beating at and wondered if he should ask Blaine if he was okay, but he was so caught up in the pure bliss the unexpected moment had brought on that he couldn't bring himself to.

A few minutes later the rapid heart beat still hadn't subsided and Kurt was just about to ask Blaine if he was alright but Blaine beat him to the chase.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Your heart?" Kurt wondered.

"Yeah, and how fast it's beating."

"Yeah."

"That's what you do to me every time I see you," he said softly. Kurt stilled in his arms before turning to look up at his face disbelievingly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Kurt, have you ever felt like there was one person that you would do anything for. One person who you would risk everything to be with?" he replied. Kurt nodded and he continued. "Kurt, that person for me is you. It has always been you. I know that I thought it was Jeremiah and then Rachel, but I know that they were just distractions from me realizing that it has always been you. I love you Kurt," he ended. Kurt had tears in his eyes, Blaine had just confessed everything that Kurt had ever wanted to hear from him to him and it felt amazing.

Kurt turned to Blaine and sat up so he was straddling Blaine's lap. "Do you really mean that?" he asked warily.

"Of course Kurt, I don't know why it's taken so long for me too tell you, I guess I was just nervous about ruining our friendship if you didn't love me back. _Please_ tell me you love me back" he said shakily, He had a few tears in his eyes and so did Kurt, it was the happiest day of his life so far.

"I do, so much Blaine. I love you so much, you have no idea how long I've waited for you too say that you love me too!" he cried. That was all Blaine need to hear, he leaned his head forward just slightly so he could connect his lips to Kurt's. Once their lips connected it was like magic and fireworks went off right in Kurt's bedroom. It was everything their first kiss should be, it was sweet and passionate and long overdue. The kiss felt like magic on both of their lips.

Kurt was sure he had died and gone to heaven, he was positive. Then Blaine started nibbling on his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth and he was brought back to reality. He gladly opened his mouth slightly so Blaine could slip his tongue in. Kurt's new favourite thing in the world was kissing Blaine. Their tongues worked together to create sensations and love that left both boys feeling hazy.

"I love you so much Kurt, does this make you my boyfriend?" he asked. Kurt was still straddling his lap, their foreheads were touching and Blaine hands rested on Kurt's angelic hips while Kurt's arms were wrapped around Blaine's neck.

"Only if that makes you my boyfriend too," Kurt joked, he was so happy that he would finally have someone to love him and want him as much as he wanted. And it sent him over the moon that that person was Blaine Everret Anderson, the love of his life.

Later in their lives they would look back to that night. On their wedding night 6 years later they would think back to how they had spent the whole night after that cuddling and making out in Kurt's bed, when their first child was born ten years later they would think back to this night and how their love had been born, and on the day they both died, old a grey in an old age home they would think back to that night and say 'I didn't think I could ever love you more than I did that night, but look at us now." They would later pass away in each other's arms.

But for now, they would settle for being in love and being with each other, best friends, boyfriends, husbands, soul mates.

**A/N: This takes place between Sexy and Original Song. I got all fuzzy thinking about them old and being just as in love! Please leave me a review! They are like crack for me (; **


End file.
